Fall for me
by heiresshelena
Summary: Sabo just wanted to make Luffy happy. And he will do everything to make Luffy fall in love with him. -A random story that I pick up from the others.


When I've read the 'Be mine forever' and 'Object of his Affection', I kinda wanted to try one too but in a more sweet way. Every Sabo-Luffy fic that I've read it's either the two meeting at long last and the others that they with Ace. A _Dark_Sabo is rather scary and at the same time sweet…well, the Sabo that I've read in the two stories is possessive, selfish and jealous and it makes the blonde more sexy, cool and so stunning. Considering that he now has the Mera Mera no Mi, cool and hot at the same time! Kyaaa!

I really want to read more of Sabo-Luffy centric fic's. They make a cute tandem actually, with Sabo being reasonable and sweet to Luffy and Luffy becoming so spoiled because of Sabo making the cute rubber boy clinging to Sabo. Such a sweet couple, aren't they?

It's really hard to stay awake in my case you know I wish I have a narcolepsy but I think I still prefer to have normal sleeping habits. I'm currently doing this on the 2th day of May, time check 11: 20 in the evening. Yosh! This is the sequel of 'Fall for Me' SaLu fic and because of your persistence I decided to continue the story for just a little bit. I've noticed that some of you really wanted Sabo for dear Luffy though I really like Ace for Luffy you know, oh well! By the way, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE FANFIC READERS YOU LIKED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED MY STORIES! I'll work with my grammars and other errors, it's not like English is my first language but I want to improved my knowledge in English be it orally or written, I really need it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this too!

**Warning: **Sabox_Fem_Luffy

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in Anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

He clicked his tongue as he looked at the miserable state of his little sister, Luffy. The poor girl broke up to Ace, their once sworn brother, just because the girl can't behave like a lady. Why can't that bastard see that Luffy is Luffy, he can't just order the girl to change the way he wanted her to. Luffy wouldn't be Luffy anymore if she change and he can't even think of her to be different.

"Can you tell me again what happened?" Sabo frowned and looked at the 17 year old girl who is sitting across him in a sofa.

"Ace invited me in one of his father's party of course I accepted his invitation he said that he'll introduce me to his Oyaji but when I got in that big mansion I was shocked because…" She trailed off. A habit she took when she's contemplating in something. She's not even looking at him in the eyes.

"Because? Go on." He urged. He shifted his crossed legs in a vice versa. He waited as Luffy fiddled with her fingers. "Luffy." The called girl almost jumps as she looked at him but for only seconds.

"Because the party is a freaking formal party and I'm just wearing normal clothes that I wore in every normal party. I swear Sabo, I didn't know that it's a formal party to begin with if I've known then I wouldn't dare to come." The last part of what she said was finished in a mumbling that he thankfully caught up.

"And why?" Sabo looked at his top hat with Luffy's treasured straw-hat in the coffee table in between them.

"I don't have any formal dresses…I haven't thought of buying one. It's ridiculous really, buying stuff that you will just use once I rather use my money to buy ration than buy some dress that I don't even know if fits me or what." She groaned as she buried her face in her palms. "But the thing is, Ace got mad. He caught me eating too much food in the banquet so he dragged me out in the party saying that I embarrassed him in front of his family. He said that stupidity has limitation and he doesn't know where my foolishness comes from. Sabo that really hurt you know! I didn't intend to embarrass him then there in that place he said that he doesn't want such a stupid and gluttonous girlfriend and left me in midair." After she said that she broke into a horrible sob.

Sabo really felt bad for Luffy and as much as he wanted to find that bastard pyromaniac he needs to comfort Luffy first. He rose from his seat and knelt down in front of the crying lady.

"Hush now, Luffy. You don't need to cry over that stupid man. He doesn't deserve it." He tried to pry her hands off her face so he can look at her more closely. "Seriously, he knows what kind of eater are you and he got mad in something as simple as that!"

"But – I love him Sabo! But it hurts!" she sobbed. She's wearing her summer sunflower dress that really matches her straw-hat with a pair of wood clad flip-flops. She's a very charming young lady, with slightly tanned but smooth skin, shiny black messy hair that reach her neck, big dark brown eyes that can compete to the cutest puppy ever, baby fats that still visible in her face and a scar under her left eye. She's rather short for a 17 years old but her height fits her making her more huggable than ever and has an above average body statistic. A lovely girl indeed **but** that bastard just suddenly left the poor lass without second thought?! How could he?! He didn't even consider that he once treated the girl his sister. Sabo's eyes darkened as he thought of many things he could do to torture that stupid asshole.

"Just like I said, he doesn't deserve your tears." He finally got her hands and he cupped her face with his hands. He almost regretted looking at her tear stricken face that he doesn't want to see ever seen he fell in love to her. He wanted her to smile like always, like a sun that shines everything, that's what she is - a light that brightens the most foul mood day. He smiled at her, "He's not the only man here in Earth. There are many men that would gladly love you; you're a very lovable girl. Try to look to the other guys…" He gulped." Like me." He confessed.

She looked at him like a gaping fish. "What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me, Lu. I can be that guy." He calmly said but deep inside his heart rate is going haywire.

"But we're siblings! We're brother-sister right?" she got herself off his hands and frantically looked anywhere but him.

"Are we? The last thing I know is we just shared a cup of sake. It's just for expression you know." He smiled wryly.

"But…then I wouldn't have a brother anymore." She reasoned out.

"Ah…you're right. But Ace is also your brother but he became your boyfriend."

"Because –"she tried to explain again.

"Hush! Then Ace could be your brother again and I could be your lover. That would be fair enough right?" He once again cupped her face and looked at her more closely.

Luffy can't take her eyes of his brother or lover or whatever he is right now to her. Luffy can see how serious the man in front of him of his words, she almost wanted to accept him but it's too early and she doesn't know if she could love him equally, she will never hurt him in that way.

"But…Sabo. I don't know if I can love you. It's too early." She still loves Ace.

"Then I'll make you fall in love with me. I'll make you mine, I'll make you the happiest woman that Ace can't do for you. I'll be the only man in your life." He let himself indulged in the emotions that keep flooding and ascend his face to Luffy.

"Sabo..." Luffy whispered. She can't get away but even if she can Luffy doesn't know if she would dare to. She can smell his manly cologne with his minty breath as he almost closed the distance of their faces, their noses touching.

"I have loved you ever since you become a woman in my eyes." His blue eyes directly looking at her pair of dark brown eyes. His breath ghosting her cheeks making her feel something weird in her stomach. "I'm so jealous you know when you and Ace became lovers but I stopped myself from doing something stupid. I'm not like Ace, as much as possible I don't want to hurt you."

Luffy can see through his eyes the pleading and restraint emotion that keeps Sabo intact. It almost scared her when she saw a flicker of possessiveness in those blue eyes of his.

"I swear to the Heavens that you will love me the way that I loved you."

"But Ace –"

"Ace dumped you!" Hurt now replaced his emotional eyes as well as his voice.

"I'm the one in here with you not **him**!" After that he completely closed the distance and kissed her with so much love and passion that immediately overwhelmed her. She started to breathe hard when Sabo's right hand hold the back of her head to remain her in place and her left arm lacing in her body in a very possessive yet gentle hug. She tried to catch some air but Sabo wouldn't let her and he just continued to ravish her now plump pink lips. She squealed as Sabo forced his tongue inside her cavern and eagerly explored the sweet taste that she has.

Sabo became addictive. It's more delicious than what he imagined of her taste. He looked at Luffy's flushed face, her eyes closed in bliss. He can feel their saliva trailing in the side of her mouth but he ignored it, he just wanted to taste her more. He heard a choking sound and eventually come in his senses that he could cut the air passage of Luffy so as reluctant as he is, Sabo let go of her sweet lips and let the young lady to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry…" He breathes out. "I'm not thinking straight."

Still kneeling down, he put a shaky hand on her head and brush some strands hoping to calm the girl in his arms. He felt her clutch his coat. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." She exhaled. "Sabo?"

"Hmm?" He sat beside her, his arms still around her.

"Do you really mean it? Everything you've said?"

"Every word means like my life and love for you." He gave her his most charming smile.

"Then I'll bet myself with your love. Until the day I'll fall in love with you."

Sabo laughed and hugged Luffy with so much love. The young lady in his arms laughed also kissing the man in his cheek. _**I swear that you'll love me.**_

* * *

Ace once again fixed his necktie and coat. He is not a person that is nice and tidy in formal clothing he even likes to wear less but this is one of the important parties of Edward Newgate, his adoptive father. After that incident from the last party he became more wary in his surroundings, he's really embarrassed by Luffy's doing. That girl really thought she could always be like a spoiled brat that has no manners, she needs to grow up! Ace groaned as he stopped himself from bursting his thoughts out loud.

"What are doing here, yoi?" A lazy voice called him from behind. Marco smiled at him in greeting; the man is wearing a sky blue tuxedo and pants paired with his white shoes.

"I'm just getting some fresh air." They're in the far side of the backyard in the big mansion of Newgate Family where the party is being held. "And I'm waiting for Sabo."

"Your supposed childhood brother?" Marco raised an eyebrow. "What about Luffy, yoi?"

Ace face crinkled at the mention of Luffy. "I didn't invite her; I don't want to repeat what happened last time." He said, annoyed.

"Does she even know that the party is a formal one? You know that Oyaji is disappointed when he didn't get to meet her. You should have considered what you did and what she did. I think she doesn't even know it's a formal party."

Ace groaned as Marco slapped him his own mistake that day. Yes he's a jerk and he deserved a real beating and a good scolding from his father.

"And what do you proposed me to do?"

"Apologize. She seems not the type to hold grudge, right yoi?"

Ace smiled, he's right Luffy would forgive him like she did before. "I guess you're right!"

"ACE!" The two boys turned to Izou who stubbornly wore he's floral yukata that fits in the party theme.

"What is it, Izou?" He asked the cross dresser as they walked over him.

"Someone is looking for you, his name is…" The man thought of again who is that handsome blonde man with that beautiful girl. "Ah! Right, Sabo isn't it?"

"Really?" He left his brothers in the middle stairs of the mansion entrance. "Sabo –!"

Ace stopped when he saw the girl beside his childhood best friend. She's wearing a peachy-beige colored cocktail dress with glinting sequence lining that reached her knee. The dress is wrapped in a see through white clothing that almost touches the ground paired with white 2 inch high heeled sandals that adorned her small feet. Her face is somewhat painted with the most perfect make up that made her a true lady but still held the innocent child she is. Her shiny black still messy but still soft looking as ever and she's not even wearing any accessories!

Ace is beyond stunned, and he can't take his eyes off the girl he loved so much.

"Ace." Sabo called the startled man with a hard edge in his voice. Ace turned to Sabo then to Luffy who is smiling obliviously to the both of them.

"Hi Ace!" She greeted him with such sweetness that made him blush. A cough cut him in his trance and once again looked at Sabo who is wearing his usual navy blue colored suit underneath is a beige dress shirt partnered by a scarf around his neck. He's also wearing a navy blue pants and dark brown boots. He's wearing his top hat that hid his curly and much longer blonde hair but Ace noticed that the goggles are missing.

"Long time no see, bro. Sorry I've been busy these past few weeks. Need to finish something you know." Sabo smiled at him that made Ace cringed. Why? Ace doesn't know.

"And who is this couple here? Friend of yours Ace?" A big old man's voice interrupted them.

"Oyaji, I would like to introduce to you, Sabo. My childhood best friend and brother and Luffy – "

"Your girlfriend I see." The big man said in understanding.

"Nope, I'm his sister." Luffy intervened smiling like what she said is just normal.

Ace gaped at her. "Right, Brother Ace?" She turned to him smiling sweetly.

Sabo smirked. "I really wanted to tell to you Ace in private but since we're all here. I'm courting Luffy so better keep distance, **brother**."

Ace regains his composure and replied Sabo stare with his flaming glare. "Oh yeah? Who told you to order me around? I'm not backing off, just so you know she's still my Luffy. "

Sabo's eyes darkened. "She's not yours anymore. You dumped her remember?"

"Then I'll get her back." If you look closely, visible fire and electricity are emitting from the two.

This is a battle for Luffy's love. Who will win?

* * *

When did she care about them? It's a mystery for her that her supposed sworn brothers fell in love with her, it's a surprise to her even, and you know compared to the other girls they've met or they could meet, she's nothing. Not like she cared about that but her brothers are cool, admirable, both of them are handsome, smart and both have earned their own name to be proud of, both have authorities and have earned the respect from others. Who was she compared to them right? She's loud, obnoxious, nosy, a messy eater but she also has other characteristics that she would be proud of telling to other people; she's loyal, trustworthy, a dreamer, a strong-willed woman and honest. Even though people tend to judge her appearance and sometimes her unladylike behaviors she just laughs it all and moves on. But now, she conscious of her surroundings, the people around her, what do they think of her? Is she doing things right? The feeling is not right; it's not a big deal to get serious and dealt with it. Her body trembled, she's scared. Every faces she runs to, the angry face of Ace would suddenly appear and those faces would repeat the hurtful words Ace said to her.

"Are you being stupid or you're just born stupid? There's a limitation for that stupidity Luffy. If you want to humiliate someone then find that willing person and embarrassed yourselves as much as you want, let's see if I care!"

* * *

_**A/N: Arrgh! I'm so sorry about this one. Stupid keyboard. I can't use the exclamation point, number 5 and 6 are the only ones that I could use. Man, I hate technical problems like this.**_

* * *

She was taken aback and the only thing that came out of her mouth is a stuttered word of sorry. She always manages to anger Ace and he always forgives her but this one is not, she also noticed the changes Ace have gone to after joining the Newgate Family. He's happy of course but there are more changes in him that took the Ace she knew. He became more distant to them, he's always conscious on the things he does for his adopted father as if he wanted to please the old man than anyone else. She was saddened to know this but was also happy when Ace courted her, that's when she realized how much she missed him, how much he wanted his attention and how much she wanted to be with him even though they've been siblings before.

She learned many things from Ace after going out with like being patient – to wait for his calls, to patiently wait for him from his work. She learned to have manners, though she already know how to act like one she still lack of sensitiveness and she learned many more **but **one day when she looked at the mirror she realized what happened to her, she's not what she's supposed to as a normal person. As if the reflection in the mirror is someone else or just an illusion and that's the first time she felt so scared. That girl wasn't her, it someone she knows but she doesn't, why did she noticed it this late? So she went back, retrieved the real Luffy she was. And she didn't regret it all and there's Sabo with her and the first one to notice the changes in her. She's really thankful that her other brother was still the same despite everything he has now he's still very caring, humble and understanding.

"Take her back? What rights do you have to say that?!" Sabo's voice took her out of her trance and she looked at the blonde man beside her.

"Luffy is – "

"Stop." Her voice tired and wary.

"Luffy…" Sabo neared her but Ace beat him to it. He glared at the freckled face man but restraint himself from doing anything, they are still in the party of Edward Newgate and he didn't want to make any scene in the middle of the party and thankfully aside from the three of them with Marco, Izou and Edward Newgate, no one noticed the little commotion they are making.

"Luffy I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Ace begged as he held Luffy's hands and kissed it many times. On the other hand, Luffy can't even look at her brother in a straight manner.

"Stop it Ace. Please, not here. You don't want to embarrass yourself right." She said to him that made Ace stopped from what he's doing as if someone threw a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Ace, let the girl go. You will have plenty of time to talk later but for now we have a party to do." Marco found an excuse to pry his brother off the Luffy but he wouldn't budge. "Ace, you're scaring her."

"Luffy, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you." Ace ignored Marco.

"Ace, stop the other guests can hear you." Marco once again tugged at his brother's suit.

"I don't care!" Ace shouted as he turned his attention to Marco. "Luff –"when Ace turned again to Luffy a ringing pain in his cheeks stopped him. Luffy slapped him.

"Didn't mean those things you said?" Luffy snorted, there are visible tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm maybe an idiot but I'm not deaf. I heard every hurtful word from you; I picked every angry emotion you emphasized in yours words. Every bit of all of it and now you're saying that you didn't mean of all of it? Then why did you say those things to me in the first place?" She can't take anymore, her tears started to fall staining her pretty face. "Liar."

Ace hold on her loosens when she told everything to him. "Luffy, please understand."

Sabo snorted."**Understand**? Do we always have to understand you, understand your situation, your feelings, and your attitude? Out of the three of us, Luffy is the most understandable, understands you the most. She accepted your feelings, your attitude and your situation with open arms and you wouldn't hear her complain, a thing or two yes but that's all. She deserves much more and now you want her back? What is she a rag doll?" This enraged Sabo more, he look at Luffy and snatched her hand from Ace.

"Sabo this is none of your business." Ace glared.

"None of my fucking business, you dumbass. Get away from Luffy or else I'll forget everything about you as my brother just so you can't hurt her anymore." Sabo snarled. He hid Luffy behind him and faces his brother.

"Sabo…" Ace voice darkens and his glare intensified.

"Please stop this." A voice stops them. "Please Ace, just let me go!" Luffy's brothers look at her crying face. "I'm still your sister and you're my big brother right? Please, I don't want you two fighting like this."

"Luffy…" Ace's shoulders sagged. "Are you happy with Sabo?"

"I'm always happy with him, I'm also happy with you but I am more than happy with the two of you." Luffy took their hands and held it with her own hands. "It's just that we can't be what we are before. I love Sabo."

With a sigh of defeat, Ace smiled fondly though sadly to his once lover and now little sister then turn again to his brother. "Take care of her, **Sabo**."

"**I always will, **Ace."

* * *

I'm pathetic right? I'm so sorry…this is the reason why I can't continue this fic. I can't decide, why?


End file.
